Szlachetny opór
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Sarutobi Sasuke to dobry człowiek. Dzielnie więc dźwiga brzemię, jakie mu dźwigać wypadło - nawet w sytuacji, kiedy ów słodki ciężar jest pozbawiony wszelkich atrybutów bujnej kobiecości, a za to zionie oparami sake i gada... Dużo.


Poniższa opowieść jest pozbawiona konkluzji i – jak na jeden niewinny spacerek – mocno przegadana, ale – co się będziemy przejmować?

Dzieło to w całości, okraszonej nieco księżycowym blaskiem, składam w podzięce na ręce Clio za Wszystko, a jest tego wiele i nadal rośnie. Księżycki tak mają…

SZLACHETNY OPÓR

W głębokim lesie na wschodzie toczyła się frapująca, nocna rozmowa. Była ona, jak wiele innych tego rodzaju dyskusji, bardzo brzemienna w filozoficzne dywagacje. W tym wypadku był to raczej wieloczęściowy monolog niż rozmowa, ale tym bardziej okazywał się brzemienny. Jeden z idących przez las panów zionął sake i perorował, drugi zaś — podtrzymywał go i okazywał milczące poparcie.

- Czasami chciałbym być bardziej.

_Jeszcze bardziej?,_ chciałby zapytać Sasuke, ale powstrzymał go zwyczajny zdrowy rozsądek. Wdawanie się z kimś w dyskusję, kiedy osoba ta przekroczyła wszelkie możliwe granice upojenia alkoholowego, nie byłoby zbyt sensowne. Ale za to jakie – pouczające?

- Czasami chciałbym być prawdziwym skandalistą.

Błyskotliwy szpieg Takedy Shingena kiwał miarowo głową, stawiając kolejne, ciche kroki na leśnym poszyciu. Swoim zwyczajem zachowywał pełną czujność i ostrożność w czasie marszu, chociaż poczynania jego towarzysza bez trudu zdradziłyby ich chwiejną pozycję wszystkim potencjalnym wrogom. Wsparty o ramię Sarutobiego mężczyzna szurał wprawdzie dość dyskretnie i utrzymywał podziwu godną koordynację ruchów – zważywszy na to, jak głęboko nasiąknął sake. Tylko chwilami upierał się, żeby przystanąć i pokontemplować księżyc, którego za diabła nie było wprawdzie widać przez gęste gałęzie drzew, ale czymże jest taki drobiazg dla prawdziwego samuraja? Prawdziwy shinobi w osobie Sasuke również nie protestował, zgodliwie przystawał pod wyimaginowanym rąbkiem srebrnego sierpa i wysłuchiwał komentarza krytycznego od swego rozmówcy. I tak raz po raz, i jeszcze raz, i dość głośno – na szczęście niedawna bitwa pozostawiła przy życiu bardzo niewielu nieprzyjaciół, a wczorajsza orgia niewielu sprzymierzeńców pozostawiła w stanie przytomności. Towarzysz Sarutobiego nadal jednak był u szczytu swoich możliwości, bardzo niechętnie pozwolił ująć się pod ramię celem odprowadzenia do własnego obozu i z ogromnym zaangażowaniem perorował na tematy filozoficzne.

- Prawdziwym skandalistą być… Być prawdziwym skandalistą… Skandalistą być prawdziwym… - z namysłem cedził kolejne słowa, aż wreszcie oznajmił odkrywczo

- Zróbmy skandal!

Sasuke gorączkowo zastanowił się, jak by tu się grzecznie wymigać od robienia takich rzeczy w takich okolicznościach. Cała jego osobowość i poczucie misji wzdragało się przecież przed zwracaniem na siebie uwagi, a jego towarzysz miał w końcu własne grono znajomych do wspólnego skandalizowania i nigdy dotąd nie włączał w to Sarutobiego Sasuke – bogom za to dziękować zresztą. Tym niemniej, zaproszony przez taką znakomitość do współudziału w skandalu, shinobi poczuł się zadziwiająco… miło?

- Jestem… Takim przeciętniakiem.

Czyżby?

Sarutobi Sasuke zamyślił się nad usłyszaną właśnie rewelacją. Grzeczność wymagała, by potulnie i gorliwie przytakiwał wszelkim opiniom swego czcigodnego rozmówcy. Zdrowy rozsądek z kolei gorąco im przeczył. Sasuke spokojnie rozważył wszystkie za i przeciw, po czym zdecydował się na neutralny, lecz głęboko współczujący pomruk. Na szczęście, wystarczyło.

- Nudny. Jestem nudny. Jestem obojętny. O. To właśnie tak jest. Obojętny. Jestem o-boj-nia-kiem.

Sasuke nawet swoim orlim i sokolim wzrokiem nie był w stanie dopatrzeć się w swoim towarzyszu cech obojnaczych. Właściwie, jego osoba była uosobieniem cech wyłącznie męskich i równie męskich atrybutów. W dyskretnej, ale zazwyczaj trafnej ocenie szpiega Takedy, byłaby to kategoria męskości dominującej, agresywnej i bezwstydnej. Wobec takiego stężenia testosteronu trudno byłoby pozostać obojętnym. Nawet sam Sasuke, w zupełności kontent z własnych walorów i jedynie zainteresowany kontemplacją bujnych walorów kobiecych, reagował szacunkiem, uznaniem i pełnym podziwem dla swego rozmówcy.

Zwłaszcza dla jego odporności na alkohol.

Gość pochłonął morze sake, ocean sake, popił jeszcze rzeką sake, dodał strzemiennego na drogę, a wciąż był w stanie przemieszczać się w chwiejnym pionie, połowicznie tylko uwieszony pomocnego ramienia Sasuke. W dodatku nadal prowadził koherentną konwersację.

- Bo ja… Ja po prostu nikogo nie obchodzę!

Ponure, łzawe i gorzkie spojrzenie badało podejrzliwie twarz Sasuke, zapewne w poszukiwaniu oznak owej wydumanej obojętności. Spod warstwy kojącej zieleni na twarzy szpiega wyzierało jednak tylko głębokie zaangażowanie w całą sprawę.

- Oj. – Sarutobi Sasuke w geście wsparcia przerzucił sobie rękę towarzysza na drugie ramię. – Ojj, jojoj.

A to się porobiło.

- Oj.

- Historia, tu chodzi o historię! Historia mnie zapomni! Historia mnie ominie! – W gorzkich słowach zabrzmiała niezrozumiała dla Sasuke satysfakcja, rosnąca w miarę kolejnych zdań. – Historia mnie wyymaaaże… Wymarzy… Historia mnie wyyypnie… się wypnieeee… - przemawiając, smakował każdą następną perspektywę i przytakiwał z zadowoleniem sobie samemu. Sasuke wykonał niezobowiązujący gest poparcia, powstrzymując się od pokręcenia głową. Kto wypina, tego wina, jak mówią w stajniach Tygrysa, ale, mimo wszystko, na pewnych ludzi nie mogłaby się wypiąć nawet historia. Zwłaszcza historia. Tym bardziej, że, według prywatnej, lecz kompetentnej oceny Sarutobiego, na ominięcie tej konkretnej osoby przez historię Krain Wschodzącego Słońca było już zwyczajnie za późno.

- Historia mnie nie zauważy. Nie zważy mnie. Nie poważa mnie. Jestem nie-po-waż-ny.

Na to wyznanie Sasuke z czystym sercem mógł zareagować gorliwym przytaknięciem.

- Jestem nudny jak ryż z posypką. Nikt nie dba o ryż. W życiu trzeba być posypką, a nie ryżem! Nikt nie zauważa ryżu! Ryż nikogo nie interesuje!

Sarutobiego Sasuke interesowało absolutnie wszystko. Musiał jednak przyznać, że szalenie lubił wydłubywać z ryżu posypkę i nie zawsze zważał przy tym na uczucia głównego posiłku, jakim, bądź co bądź, ryż wciąż był. Ale – jego dostojny rozmówca z pewnością nie to chciał usłyszeć.

- Ryż znakomicie komponuje się z sake. – Sasuke zaryzykował w miarę bezpieczny wtręt. Jego towarzysz sceptycznie i łzawo pociągnął nosem, po czym z rozmachem łupnął Sasuke w szczękę przy użyciu własnego ciemienia, próbując ułożyć wygodniej głowę na ramieniu szpiega.

- Widzę… Ja widzę gwiazdy! – zwierzył się z zadziwieniem.

Sasuke zatrzymał się i próbował odzyskać równowagę, kiedy od solidnego uderzenia świeczki stanęły mu w oczach. Wcale, ale to wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby tamtemu zwidywało się nawet całe morze gwiazd.

- Gwiazdy płyną podniebiennie… Gwiazdy… - Smutny grymas łamał serce. – Gwiazdy też są obojętne…

Rozmiar usłyszanej poezji przerósł Sasukego zupełnie, tym bardziej, że pod jego własnym podniebieniem nie pływały, bogom dzięki, żadne gwiazdy. Pod niebem zaś mogły sobie nawet pląsać, byle pozostawały nieszkodliwe dla krainy Kai.

- Oj? – wymruczał, zagubiony. W jego ramię wbił się dotkliwie zamaszysty podbródek.

- Ty! Ty nic nie rozumiesz! Nic a nic!

Sasuke nic nie rozumiał. Nic a nic. Ale za to wiedział bardzo wiele i miał nieprzebrane zasoby pouczających doświadczeń. A te wskazywały, że w takich sytuacjach chodziło tylko o jedno.

- Nikt mnie nie dostrzega.

Sasuke zaniepokoił się nieco. Czyżby jednak…? Ale nie, z pewnością chodziło dokładnie o to samo, o co chodziło zawsze. Na przykładzie, rzecz jasna, panicza Yukimury, bo na tym przykładzie wierny klanowi Tygrysów Sasuke funkcjonował najlepiej. „Nikt mnie nie dostrzega" - można to było spokojnie potraktować jako wzbogaconą wersję „nikt mnie nie kocha, nikt mnie nie przytuli", które — oczywiście jedynie w chwilach wyjątkowego zwątpienia — wyrzucał z siebie Sanada-no-danna. Młodemu Tygrysowi niewiele potrzeba było jednak do pocieszenia się w takiej sytuacji. Wystarczyło pouczenie, ukojenie, nakarmienie kulką budyniu ryżowego i zaproszenie do wspólnego klejenia krasnoludków ze szczypiorkowej naci. Tyle od Sasuke, oczywiście. Jeśli łzawe i niegodnie drżące „nikt mnie nie kocha" skierowane było przypadkiem do samego Tygrysa z Kai, odpowiedzią był zazwyczaj cios na odlew, o równie piorunującym co pozytywnym efekcie na morale Yukimury-dono. Można byłoby wręcz sądzić, że bez solidnego lania młodzieniec nie uwierzy w zapewnienie o czyimś uczuciu – gdyby nie to, że od samego Sasuke przyjmował w tej intencji utulenie i dodatkową porcję deseru. Ani jedno, ani drugie nie wchodziło jednak w grę w tym konkretnym przypadku… Prawda? Ech. Panicz Sanada był znacznie łatwiejszy w obsłudze niż...

- I nie dostrzegłeś mnie. Ha – stwierdził z zadowoleniem jego rozmówca.

Sasuke oderwał się od myśli o swoim paniczu i wrócił do rzeczywistości, która z pełną satysfakcją kiwała nań ciężką od oparów sake głową.

- Zrobiłem ci zajączka. A ty nic.

Sasuke wytrzeszczył zdumione oczy. Nie był do końca pewien, czy chce wiedzieć, gdzie i jak zrobiono mu zajączka, ale chyba powinien…? Jako naczelny szpieg z krainy Kai, powinien wiedzieć wszystko.

- Zajączka? – wybąkał z trudem. Jego towarzysz wystawił na to dumnie dwa palce i dumnie nimi pomajtał. Ze skupieniem odplątał drugą rękę z ramienia Sarutobiego, wetknął zajączkowi w zaimprowizowany pyszczek coś na kształt bardzo bezwstydnej marchewki i pokiwał głową raz jeszcze, zadowolony z efektu.

- Widzisz. Ty też nie widzisz.

Sasuke widział wcześniej wiele zajączków, ale żaden nie dorównywał temu jednemu. Nie zaprzeczył więc.

- Nie widzisz. Nie dostrzegasz mnie, nawet jak ci robię. Ty po prostu idziesz z prądem. To jest straszne!

W światopoglądzie Sarutobiego Sasuke podążanie pod prąd wiązało się nieuchronnie ze zmąceniem wody i zdradzeniem swojej pozycji nieprzyjacielowi. Jego towarzysz jednak mącenie każdej dostępnej powierzchni miał niejako we krwi, obecnie rozcieńczonej sake w stosunku sto do jednego dla sake właśnie. Ech, mąciwoda. Sasuke z trudem powstrzymał chęć życzliwego poczochrania wspartej na swoim ramieniu głowy.

COOOO?

Sasuke zesztywniał, jak rzadko kiedy zatrwożony własnymi myślami. Sarutobi Sasuke, dowódca wywiadowców Takedy Shingena, zasłużony i doświadczony szpieg z krainy Kai, musiał oto aż walczyć z odruchem czochrania obcego człowieka? Głaskania niemalże? Myrchania po włosach być może? Paniczny lęk zdjął mężne serce oddanego wojownika Kai. Co tu się, cholera, działo?

- Wcale mnie nie zauważasz, tak naprawdę. Ja z prądem, ty z prądem… Wszystko płynie…

Wszelkie próby utrzymania dystansu okazały się daremne, kiedy rozmówca Sarutobiego z pełnym dostojeństwem i właściwym sobie wdziękiem przylgnął z powrotem do pomocnego ramienia towarzysza. Sasuke, jak zawsze, trwał na swojej pozycji. Ale czuł się nieswojo.

- Jestem taką średnią rybą.

Sasuke czuł się bardzo, bardzo nieswojo.

- Średnia ryba w tłumie. I tak płynę z prądem, i wszystko płynie za mną. Nikt mnie nie dostrzega! Jestem nic nie warty! Niewarty nic! Niewarty grzechu! Nikt ze mną nie walczy!

Aaaaaaaaahaaaaa…

Sarutobi Sasuke w jednym mgnieniu ogarnął zrozumieniem cały świat – skąpany po pachy w sake.

Ahaaaaa…

- Jak tak można? No jak tak można?

Sasuke prędzej zdziwiłby się, że z jego aktualnym kompanem w ogóle można walczyć, niż, że miałoby się z nim nie walczyć. Przeciwnie, to ostatnie jemu samemu odpowiadałoby najbardziej. Wiedział jednak doskonale, że było dokoła mnóstwo ludzi, którzy z tą konkretną osobą skrzyżowaliby chętnie miecze, pięści, nogi, zderzyli się głowami, nosami, turlaliby się z nim po ziemi, śniegu czy płatkach wiśni i jeszcze by dopłacili za uzyskane przy zabawie szlachetne blizny. Rozumiał jednak, skąd taki żal w głosie rozmówcy, i przykro mu się zrobiło, że nie mógł mu pomóc. Choć swoje możliwości na polu walki Sasuke oceniał równie trzeźwo co korzystnie – nie tego poszukiwał jego towarzysz. Szpieg Takedy wiedział o tym doskonale i nie powinno go to szczególnie boleć.

Naprawdę, nie powinno.

- Nikt mnie nie zwalcza. Nikt mnie nie zważa. Nikt mnie nie poważa.

Taaak, oczywiście.

- Jestem przeciętny! Jestem mdły! Pozbawiony znaczenia! Płynę z prądem, jak ryż w polewce! Jak każdy! Jak wszyscy! Wszyscy mnie tak… mijają. O. Tak mnie biorą bez ceregieli. Tak zupełnie bez ceregieli!

Sasuke zdębiał zupełnie. Wielu mógłby wziąć bez ceregieli, ale…

Nie.

Gdyby to rozważyć dokładnie i szczegółowo, i zaplanować strategicznie, to…

To też nie.

Choćby Sarutobi Sasuke oceniał swoją męskość i wszelakie przymioty nie wiadomo jak wysoko, taka możliwość – z ceregielami czy bez – nie mieściła się w rachunku prawdopodobieństwa. Ba, ona nawet w rachunku nieprawdopodobieństwa się nie mieściła!

- Biorą mnie tak, i biorą. Jak ryby. Ryby biorą tak bezmyślnie.

- Czasami nie biorą – odważył się napomknąć Sasuke.

- Haaaaaa! – Rozmówca triumfalnie pokiwał głową, łaskocząc towarzysza tam i nazad po linii szczęki. – Jak nie biorą, to nie biorą! To są właśnie ryby myślące! To są dobre ryby!

Co racja, to racja – zawsze najlepsze były te ryby, których nie udało się złapać. Ale chyba nie wypadało mówić o tym z takim zachwytem…?

- Myślące ryby się nie dają! Myślące ryby się nie biorą! A ja bym wolał, żeby nikt mnie nie brał! Nikt!

A Sasuke, na przykład, by nie wolał. Chociaż, z drugiej strony…? Ale nie, raczej nie.

- Nie rozumiesz mnie. A oni mnie nie poważają. W ogóle się nie zastanawiają nad tym, co do nich mówię.

- Może się zastanawiają – mruknął Sasuke, usiłując sobie przypomnieć, kim byli ostatni „oni" w tej rozmowie. Rybami? – Może dochodzą do wniosku, że twoje słowa są mądre…? Że twoje rozkazy są chwalebne…? Że twoje czyny są wspaniałe…?

- Ty…! Ty mnie nie próbuj…! – Szlachetny towarzysz Sarutobiego nie dał się wziąć pod włos. – Nie zagaduj mnie! Ja mam rację!

- Oczywiście – zgodził się potulnie Sasuke.

- Dlaczego?

- Eee…?

- Dlaczego to takie oczywiste, że mam rację? Dlaczego nikt mi się nie sprzeciwia? Dlaczego nikt mi się nie opiera? Dlaczego nikt mnie nie zwalcza?

Sasuke westchnął. _Bo Sanada-no-danna śpi…?_

Ach.

Jeden krok – i wyszli wreszcie z lasu.

Ach.

W tym momencie Sarutobi Sasuke z całego serca podzielał żarliwą i wstydliwie ukrywaną wiarę Sanady Yukimury: widok na dumę Oushuu w świetle księżyca nie miał sobie równych.

Ach.

Drżącymi ustami wyszeptał tylko jedno zdanie.

— Katakura—dono... Ratuj!

Duma Oushuu — nie jedyna, lecz znacząca — w osobie Katakury Kojuurou siedziała spokojnie, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i mieczem w poprzek kolan, pomiędzy obozem wojowników z Oushuu, a linią lasu i ścieżką do obozu Tygrysa z Kai. Księżyc przedarł się przez chmury i oświetlił twarz poważnego żołnierza, przydając jego jesiennobrązowemu spojrzeniu cynamonowego ciepła. Mężczyzna wstał bez słowa i ruszył w stronę Sarutobiego. Z nabytą przez lata pełną wprawą i dyskretnym wdziękiem podstawił pod swojego dowódcę ramię i kolano, po czym zgrabnie wyłuskał go z objęć szpiega Takedy.

Ach.

- Dobrze, że jesteś, Katakura-dono. – Sasuke patrzył z żarliwą wdzięcznością na swego wybawiciela. – Dobrze, że tu jesteś.

Date Masamune nie otworzył nawet oka, bez sprzeciwu przenosząc się i rozgaszczając na ramieniu swego zastępcy.

- Kojuurou.

- Wedle rozkazu, Masamune-sama.

- Kojuurou.

- Tak, tak.

- Ty mnie rozumiesz.

- Zawsze, Masamune-sama.

- I dlaczego tak? Dlaczego ty mnie zawsze rozumiesz?

- … To nie takie trudne, Masamune-sama…?

- Ahaaaa! Więc tak łatwo mnie zrozumieć? Tak? Więc jestem dla ciebie za łatwy? Taaak?

- … Z całą pewnością nie, Masamune-sama. Jesteś bardzo trudny dla mnie. Uciążliwy. Uprzykrzony. Zupełnie niepojęty.

- Kojuurou. Kłamiesz.

- Jak najęty, Masamune-sama.

- Kojuurou. Zrób coś.

- Zajączka, Masamune-sama?

- A nawet zajączka!

- Proszę, Masamune-sama. Ale bez marchewki, wisisz na mojej drugiej ręce.

- Widzisz! Zrobiłeś mi zajączka!

- Widzę, Masamune-sama. Przyznam nieskromnie, że to wyjątkowo udany zajączek.

- I zrobiłeś mi!

- Nikomu innemu, Masamune-sama.

- Ale dlaczego ty zawsze robisz to, co ci każę?

- A dlaczego ty nigdy nie robisz tego, co każę ja?

- Bo ja cię szanuję! To jest taki szlachetny opór, o! To znak, że cię traktuję poważnie!

- Nigdy bym się nie domyślił, Masamune-sama.

- A mnie nikt nie traktuje poważnie!

- To w takim razie ja cię przestanę słuchać, a ty mnie zaczniesz. Może tak być?

- Ale ja ciebie zawsze słucham, Kojuurou! Nawet sobie nie myśl, że ja ciebie nie słucham! Rozważam każde twoje słowo w sercu głę-głem- gołębiem. W gołębiem sercu rozważam słowa. Tak właśnie robię, Kojuurou.

- To słodkie, Masamune-sama.

- … Ja jestem słodki?

- I masz gołębie serce, Masamune-sama.

- …Kojuurou.

- Jestem przy tobie, Masamune-sama.

- To koniec.

- Pora spać.

- Czas umierać!

- Nie dziś, Masamune-sama.

- Ale ja chcę umrzeć!

- Nie pozwalam.

- Jesteś niedobry.

- Prawda?

- Czemu mnie nie słuchasz?

- Bo jestem niedobry.

- Ach.

- Poprawię się od jutra, Masamune-sama.

- O.

- Dobranoc.

- Yhmmm.

Kojuurou pościągał ze ściętego wreszcie z nóg wodza hełm, buty, ochraniacze i większość uzbrojenia, starannie otulił śpiącego pledem i z zadowoleniem wyszedł z namiotu. Księżycowa poświata malowała na płótnie mgliste desenie na kształt opadających płatków wiśni.

Słodkie, doprawdy.

Katakura Kojuurou spokojnie powrócił do otrząsającego się pomału z zasłuchania Sasuke.

- Dziękuję ci, Sarutobi-san.

- Zawsze do usług, Katakura-dono. To było bardzo pouczające doświadczenie.

- Och, takie tam… Masamune-sama jest znacznie mniej… niedopieszczony… i znacznie bardziej… nasycony… pod względem szlachetnego oporu, odkąd Sanada-dono przebywa w okolicy. Gdybyś miał okazję towarzyszyć mojemu panu za… Gorszych czasów… Ach.

- … Och?

- Kiedyś wzniecił bunt w swoich szeregach… Był szalenie przekonujący…

- Doprawdy…?

- Rano, kiedy już tylko Masamune-sama trzymał się na nogach, okazało się, że wszyscy są za i została tylko jedna osoba, przeciwko której można by się ewentualnie zbuntować.

- To musiało być trudne dla ciebie, Katakura-dono.

- Masamune-sama wie, że mam mocniejszą głowę od niego. I kiedy już padnie, zdejmę mu hełm i odłożę na bezpieczną odległość.

- Wy, ludzie z Oushuu…

- Tak?

- I wasze hełmy…

- Tak?

- I wasze mocne głowy…

- Tak?

- Przerażacie mnie.

- Witaj w krainie smoków, Sarutobi-san.

koniec


End file.
